


【卡鸣】电话play

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 短小精悍一发电话play





	【卡鸣】电话play

“什么时候回来？”

漩涡鸣人心情复杂的看着自己手机屏幕上显示着的信息，再看看消息的来源处写着“卡卡西老师”，蓝色的眼眸眨了眨，考虑再三后，他还是选择关掉了手机，不去回复这条信息。

虽然说闹别扭是很小孩子的行径，但是遇到了这种事自己凭什么不能生气呢。

金发的少年气呼呼的把头靠在车窗，又想起了前几天自己在家里等那个男人回来，结果等到的他却是被一个身材姣好的大姐姐给搀扶回来的。

尽管酒醒之后的卡卡西有向鸣人道歉，而且解释了那位大姐姐不过是关系比较好的同事而已，但鸣人还是不满的当着卡卡西的面用力的摔上了自己的房门，随后第二天早晨连招呼都不打就直接出门了。

“喂，鸣人，你在想什么呢？”坐在自己身边的秋道丁次看见一向吵吵闹闹的鸣人一副心不在焉的样子，于是边体贴的把自己的洋芋片递了过来。

“啊，没什么，我在想等下会有什么好玩的。”鸣人接过眼洋芋片，勉强的吃了一口。

鸣人是跟班上的同学一起来参加一个两天三夜的短期旅行，目的地是一个比较偏僻的小县城，得坐大半天的巴士才能到呢。

“我听说那里风景还不错。”丁次满足的咀嚼着洋芋片，“不过我倒更希望有好吃的。”

“嗯......”鸣人含糊的回应了一句，接着又把注意力放在了窗外。

随后的几个小时，卡卡西都没有再发过信息过来，甚至连电话都不打一个。

这个人都不想知道我到底跑到哪去了吗？鸣人闷闷不乐的趴在座椅上，反复的看着自己的手机有没有弹出新的信息，但是他的手机很平静，完全没有一点反应。

既然如此，我就让你找不到我，一不做二不休，鸣人咬着牙摁住了关机键，让手机彻底进入了黑屏。

 

到达目的地之后已经是晚上了，在车上颠簸了一天的同学们叫苦连天的来到了学校给安排的小旅馆，一到了旅馆大家都开始七言八语的挑选着房间，鸣人兴致缺缺的给自己挑了个单人房，虽然房间很小而且也没有电视那些娱乐设施，但至少可以确保给自己一个清静。

进了房间之后，鸣人把行李一放，就直接整个人扑上床，精疲力尽的趴着。

他之所以觉得累不仅是因为长途旅行，更多一部分是因为与自己的情人在冷战，而且他的男朋友还丝毫没有要哄他的意思。

这个混蛋有没有给我发信息啊，鸣人举起自己的手机，有些忐忑不安的摁下了开机键，内心既期待又紧张，该不会卡卡西真的没有给我发短信吧。

手机的屏幕亮起来之后，果然跳出了好几条消息，鸣人快速的扫了一眼，都是些无聊的垃圾广告。

他真的没有给我发短信。

认清这个事实之后的金发男孩既生气又委屈，他有些颤抖的握紧了手里的手机，眼圈慢慢的红了起来，一种复杂的情感在他心里萦绕着，一方面他既气愤卡卡西的冷落，另一方面他也对自己的任性感到懊恼，如果自己能够主动一点去联系卡卡西就好了，何必要这么死要面子。而更使人难受的是，虽然他很不想在意，但他的内心一直有一个不容忽视的声音在说，卡卡西根本就不在乎你。

混蛋卡卡西。

金发男孩把自己埋进枕头里，让那软绵绵的枕头把自己的眼泪拭去。也不知道是因为自己真的累了还是太生气所以头脑发昏，他一碰到枕头之后就忍不住开始眼皮打架，鸣人闭上眼睛，进入了短暂的睡眠，直到自己的手里忽然传来震动感，他才忽然惊醒，

“咳......喂？”被吵醒的男孩迷迷糊糊的把手机接了起来，随之，另一头传来了一个熟悉的，富有磁性的声音。

“你睡了吗？鸣人。”

是卡卡西。一听到这个熟悉的声音，鸣人立刻就一个激灵，然后就清醒了过来。

见鸣人没有回答自己，卡卡西又继续问道，

“还在生气吗？”男人的声音很轻柔，温和的就像是清晨和煦的阳光一样，听得鸣人不由感觉心头一暖，方才那些雾霾瞬间烟消云散。

“没有，”鸣人压抑住自己兴奋的情绪，“你之前怎么都不给我打电话？”

“我今天有些事要忙，一直到现在才空闲下来呢。”

男人的声音听起来确实是有些疲倦，看来今天他确实是分身无术呢，想到这鸣人不禁感到有些不好意思，甚至还开始嫌弃自己先前太任性了，完全把自己昨天对卡卡西的愤怒都抛到脑后去了。

“而且，我打给伊鲁卡问过了，他说你今天是跟同学出去旅行来着，所以我觉得没什么好担心的。”

“原来你已经跟伊鲁卡老师问过了，”想到原来卡卡西老师还挺关心自己行踪的，鸣人不由自主的吸了吸鼻子，“我还以为你不联系我是因为不想理我了。”

“怎么会呢？”听到自己的小恋人说出这种荒唐的话，卡卡西不由得哑然失笑。“不过呢，我确实是对你今天早上的行为有点生气。”

今天早上？鸣人想起今早自己连招呼都不打就直接出门去参加旅行了，确实是很不应该，于是他立刻向卡卡西道歉，

“对不起，卡卡西老师，我保证下次不会了。”

“嗯，光是口头上的道歉还不够喔。”男人带着些不怀好意的声音从手机那头传了过来，“我需要更加诚恳的道歉。”

“更加诚恳？”金发男孩的脸上写满了疑惑，“老师是指？”

“用身体来表达歉意。”男人的声音非常的稀松平常，仿佛就像在和鸣人讨论着今天的天气一样随意。

用身体？金发男孩的脸唰的一下就红了，他知道卡卡西的意思是什么，如果他现在在家的话，他也会非常愿意跟卡卡西亲热的，但是他现在人在外地的小旅馆啊，要怎么用身体去表达所谓的歉意啊？

“可是老师，我现在在旅馆呢，”鸣人小声咕哝着，“好像有点不方便。”

“没关系，你只要按着我说的去做就可以了。”卡卡西轻声的说着，“你先把裤子脱下来。”

鸣人听到这个指令之后，不由得下意识的回头看了一眼窗帘有没有拉好和门锁有没有扣好，这么羞耻的动作如果被人看到那可就麻烦了。确认了自己的房间是安全的之后，鸣人才开始磨磨蹭蹭的脱下自己的裤子。

“内裤也要脱下来。”似乎是预料到鸣人会做事拖泥带水一般，卡卡西在电话中强调了一句。

“嗯......”男孩迟疑的单手抓住自己内裤的边缘，而后红着脸，艰难的把那内裤一点点的从自己的腿上褪下来，使自己那根软趴趴的小弟弟也暴露在了冰冷的空气中。

“我已经脱下来了，老师。”鸣人小声的汇报着。

“现在把你的两根手指放进嘴里，把它们舔湿。”

虽然对卡卡西的指令感到一头雾水，但向来在情事上是乖巧听话的鸣人还是顺从的把手指放进了自己的口腔内，然后用唾液把它们濡湿。

“鸣人，你要更加认真的舔才行，”卡卡西在通话中表达着他的不满，“想象着你是在舔我的肉棒。”

想象着这是老师的肉棒吗？鸣人红着脸，想起了自己以前趴在腿间给卡卡西口交的时候，总是很卖力的吮吸着那根粗壮的男根，舌头也会着迷般的围绕着那根阴茎上下游走，而且还会把卡卡西的肉棒直接吞到自己喉咙的深处，虽然这种窒息的感觉总是让他感觉很不舒服，但是只要能讨好卡卡西，鸣人并不在乎这小小的不适感。

于是鸣人把自己的手指含得更深，并且用柔软的舌头绕着手指仔细认真的舔舐着，同时他还故意发出了一些手指在口腔内翻搅时激起的粘腻的水声，让手机那头的卡卡西知道自己并没有懈怠。

“很好，”男人满意的说，“现在把你的腿张开。”

鸣人依从卡卡西的吩咐把自己的双腿稍稍分开。  
“然后把手指插进你的小穴里。”

什么？！一听到这个命令，鸣人控制不住的打了个冷战，老师的意思是要他把手指放进自己的......那个地方吗？

“老师，我......我做不到。”鸣人开始哀求着这个明显是要作弄自己的男人。

“这没什么好害羞的，你的后穴不是已经被我插入过很多次了吗？你就想象着是我的肉棒在进入你的身体好了。”男人轻笑着。

虽然听起来卡卡西实在耐心的安慰鸣人，但他说出来的话却是极其的情色，引得鸣人在心里不满的骂了一句卡卡西这个不要脸的臭大叔。

不过抱怨归抱怨，骂完了之后，鸣人还是强压住心中那股羞耻感，把那已经被濡湿的中指探下去，寻到了自己双腿间那个幽闭的小口，并尝试着挤进去一个指节。

感觉到自己的手指被一片紧致温热的空间包围住，鸣人的心里不由得升起一股怪异感，平时他和卡卡西在做爱的时候，卡卡西也有帮他扩张过内穴，可是别人动手和自己亲自扩张的感觉毕竟是不一样的。鸣人深呼吸了一下，试着再把手指缓缓的放进去，被异物入侵的感觉始终是不太舒服，何况这个异物还是自己的手指，所以当鸣人把自己的中指插进去之后，那种身体被撕裂的疼痛和不适感也随之越来越清晰。

“老师，我已经放进去了。”鸣人微微喘着气。

“嗯，好孩子，”卡卡西夸赞道，“你现在试试把手指弯曲或者旋转一下？”

鸣人咬着自己的嘴唇，试着扭动一下插在自己体内的手指，感受到有东西在自己敏感的肠道抠挖摩擦的感觉是真的怪异，鸣人动了几下之后就立刻停下了，

“我不喜欢这样，老师。”金发男孩难受的发出了抗议。

“没事的，你继续尝试一下，或者是再把手指放进去一点。”卡卡西沉着的安抚着男孩。

鸣人委屈的皱皱眉，但还是听话的把手指插得更深，试着在那敏感的内壁上按压和摩擦，与上次不同的是，卡卡西很快的就在手机里听到了鸣人发出的一声惊讶的尖叫，虽然这声尖叫很快的就被鸣人强制压下去了。

“怎么了，鸣人？”

“我觉得我好像摸到了......”鸣人有些半信半疑的再次用指腹去按压那个凸起的小点，果不其然又引起自己身体的一阵战栗，随之而来的则是一阵使人愉悦的快感。

“你摸到前列腺了吧？”卡卡西调笑着鸣人，“这么容易就能摸到前列腺，你果然是很适合被操的体质呢。”

“......够了，卡卡西老师。”鸣人像是有些愠怒的叫了卡卡西的名字，但他也不得不承认前列腺被碰到的感觉实在是好极了，这让他完全忘记了身体被异物入侵的不适，甚至还想再次用手去按压那个小点。

“按到前列腺应该很舒服吧。”卡卡西压低了声音，让自己的声音听起来极具魅惑性。

“嗯......”鸣人含糊的回应着，情不自禁的用手指去一下一下的触碰那敏感的凸起，让身体沉醉被自己的手指操干着的欣喜中，自己下身本来一直沉睡着的阴茎也因为前列腺的刺激而逐渐变得硬挺起来，不多一会儿，已经精神奕奕的挺立在男孩的两腿间了。

“老师，我的阴茎好像有感觉了。”头脑发热的鸣人看见自己的小弟弟已经高高伫立着了，于是便想伸出手去握住，不料手机另一头的男人却口气严厉的说，

“不能碰那里，鸣人。”

“可是，很难受......”鸣人喘着气，委屈的哀求着卡卡西，可卡卡西依然没有改变主意，

“你只能用后面高潮。”

可恶的大人！鸣人的眼圈都红了，也不知道是因为委屈还是气愤。

“我知道你不会欺骗我的，对吗，鸣人。”

“嗯，我会乖乖听你话的，老师。”即使卡卡西现在没有和自己在一起，鸣人也不敢去握住自己那根已经涨大的肉棒，毕竟他是个不擅长撒谎的人，尤其是在精明又狡猾的卡卡西面前。

所以最后，鸣人只能继续用手指去抠挖着自己的内壁，更加大力的去摩擦刺激那敏感的前列腺，希望能够让自己射精，但他想得还是简单了点，随着时间的加长，射精的欲望虽然越来越强烈，快感也越来越让人难以承受，可是男根还是没能顺利的喷出那道白浊。

焦急的鸣人忍不住哭了出来，卡卡西听到带着哭腔的男孩在通话中用甜腻的声音哭诉道，

“老师，我想要你......”

男孩难耐的靠在床头，他已经拿枕头把自己的腰垫高，以方便手指在自己的小穴内抽插进出，为了满足自己饥渴的身体，鸣人已经把手指的数量增加到三根了，但是无论他怎么用力的进出抽插都好，他的身体就是觉得不满足，他从来没有如此的渴望卡卡西在他的身边，然后用那根粗壮硬挺的肉棒深深的埋入他的身体，用肉棒粗鲁的摩擦鞭打他柔弱的肠道，狠狠地顶撞他的前列腺，把他干到无力失神，干到射精。

“想要我的什么？”卡卡西明知故问道。

“想要老师的......嗯......想要老师的肉棒进来操我......”事到如今鸣人也顾不上什么羞耻感了，他只知道自己现在很需要卡卡西。

“老师现在也很想立刻就操你下面那张饥渴的小嘴，”听到如此诱人的邀请，卡卡西的下体自然早就开始膨胀了，他伸手去握住自己的阴茎，想象着鸣人就在他身下娇喘扭动的样子，“可是今天是你选择离开我的喔。”

“对不起老师，我以后不会了......”鸣人哭着向卡卡西道了歉，卡卡西心想这只小狐狸应该是真的知道错了，于是便柔声的说，

“好孩子，你现在可以射出来了。”

一听到这犹如赦免的话，鸣人便急不可待的去握住自己已经硬到极点的阴茎快速的撸动了几下，很快的，一道白浊就从阴茎的顶端射了出来，射在了鸣人的手心上。

“老师，我很想你。”鸣人喘着气，毫不掩饰的坦白着自己的心声。

“我也是。”男人的声音听起来也有些喘，卡卡西看了一眼自己手上刚刚射出来的白色液体，无奈的想，本来还想着跟这只小狐狸随便聊聊就去睡的，没想到最后还是没控制住。

简单的安抚了一下因为刚刚那场激烈运动而累得不行的鸣人后，两人互道了晚安便结束了通话，卡卡西却没有去床上躺下，而是打开了手机的导航，开始搜索去鸣人旅行的那个小县城的最快方法。

本来自己还没有那么思念那个金发的男孩，经过了今晚之后，不知怎么的，还真是有点觉得空虚了呢。

卡卡西无奈的叹了口气，明明自己早就已经过了那个一日不见如隔三秋的岁数了说。

 

THE END


End file.
